Impossible Year
The Season Premiere of Season 6 and overall the 134th episode of the series. Summary Following the shocking conclusion of the season five finale, Ethan laments over his life and recent decisions as Lana's fate is unknown. Rethinking his family life, his social life, and his love life, is it too late for Ethan to fix the mistakes he's made? Meanwhile, Alicia is in a frenzy following the hit-and-run and does whatever she can to cover her tracks and make up for the chaos she caused at Lana's party. Is anyone willing to forgive her and can she really cover up her crime? And Caylee returns to Clearwater following the news of a family emergency. Will her return strike up more conflicts than intended? Main Plot After sustaining minor injuries in the brutal car crash he and Lana were involved in, he feels survivor guilt over the fact Lana might not make it out alive. On the hunt for whoever swerved them off the road and ran off, Ethan decides it's time he get his life together. Sub Plot Alicia is beside herself after realizing what she did on New Year's Eve. After finding out the car she swerved off the road belonged to her friends, the decision to stay silent becomes almost impossible. Will she really not come forward? Third Plot Caylee rushes back to Clearwater when her father becomes ill again, regretting her decision to leave in the first place. After being filled in on everything that happened after her departure, does she really want to be back at all? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Impossible Year" by Panic! At the Disco. *This is the season premiere for Season 6. *The events of this episode take place on January 1, 2015, only hours after where the previous episode left off. *Lana's fate is unknown for most of the episode. *Damian Daniels dies in this episode off-screen. *This episode marks the end of the Alicia-Adam Relationship. *This episode marks the start of the Brittany-Ethan Relationship. *Lana is revealed to be paralyzed from the waist down. *This is Moon's 100th episode. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debby Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Neve Campbell' as Nina Borden *'Angela Bassett' as Patty Brith *'Sarah Paulson' as Kaye Davis *'Cameron Monaghan' as Adam Iocco *'Jennette McCurdy' as Chloe Kaven *'Sasha Pieterse' as Lindsay Miller *'Ashton Kutcher' as Carl Stein *'Lori Loughlin' as Kate Stellar *'Liev Schreiber' as Patrick Webber Absences *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen |-| Promo= |-| Gallery= 601a.jpg 601b.jpg 601c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Mr. Webber: “Whoever the coward was that swerved you guys off the road and didn’t have the guts to even call the cops is the one to blame!” *Ethan: “Why wasn’t it me that broke basically every bone in my body. How is it fair that she’s so messed up and I’m perfectly fine?” *Caylee: “He has nothing to fight for now that I’m gone.” *Adam: “The old you was a stupid airhead!” *Mr. Stein: “Everyone loses their way when they’re young, Ethan. What’s important is that you found your way back.” *Mr. Stein: “Bitch, I’ve never heard of you and I’m a flaming homosexual. So your fashion is either utter shit, or you’re as irrelevant as Snooki.” *Ethan: “I used to think having two dads was the most embarrassing thing in the world. Now I know I wouldn’t want it any other way.” |-| Music= |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_601:_Impossible_Year Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season Premiere Category:Ethan Plots Category:Alicia Plots Category:Caylee Plots